


片段描寫1/冷戰

by Hina_WarmWater



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 05:37:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20270839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hina_WarmWater/pseuds/Hina_WarmWater





	片段描寫1/冷戰

攝影機還在運轉，中島裕翔心裏想的是要趕快換個表情，但大概剛才山田說的話截斷了口鼻眼眉跟腦袋的連接，幸好訓練有素的面部肌肉和聲帶還是及時貢獻上笑聲。

岡本圭人在思考自己到底是好感度還是經驗值不夠，要不然為甚麼總是打不過名為山田涼介的副本。後來再想想，可能是有個名為知念侑李的Boss把關吧。

「想找人去旅行的時候，居然發現了自己沒多少朋友！」，那個STAR山田涼介像個普通人一樣托出了他的煩惱。

果然即使借着鏡頭和團員的掩護還是會不安，山田一邊抓起瀏海一邊瞪大眼睛左右掃視座上的所有人，確認每一位的反應。上下左右，偏偏就只有一個死角位看不見，畢竟錄着節目看不見正面可是大忌。

攝影機依然在運運，時間就只有那麼丁點，Staff桑都不知道給他畫了多少個圈，看得他頭暈眼花的。

「所以，請大家先跟我成為朋友吧！」

Staff的笑聲、團員的笑聲、計劃中的笑聲無縫銜接匯聚成動聽的和音，作為綜藝節目上的計算他該得個一百二十五分有餘，作為一個現實的邀請他的分數被扣得七零八落。

其實山田涼介心知肚明這句話只是說給一個人聽，偏偏卻看不見那個人的反應，又偏偏那個人從剛才就沒說一句話，怕不是又在靈魂出竅。

高木非常捧場地拍手大笑，他旁邊的伊野尾正在想着自己的手指頭還要多久才回復原狀。

當然，沒忘了訓練有素地跟着微笑。

下階的藪宏太側身跟山田說我們一直都是朋友喔，山田轉頭看藪宏太眼神卻飛向了伊野尾。

山田的眼神飛得比蚊子還快，拍自然是拍不到，捉當然也捉不住了，可伊野尾就是捉住了。山田的眼睛裏含着水，啡黑的瞳孔浮在如同一汪巧克力的眼珠上，邊緣閃着光，閃着一點急躁，一點躊躇，一點渴望。他抿了抿嘴，望了一眼旁邊那個電話傾訴對象，想着最近是不是有點太黏膩了。

Staff繼續播放VTR，山田的煩惱似乎是被利落地解決了，又或是當成個梗過去了。反正一期節目就這樣塞滿了內容，該有的成分都沒落下，大家原路返回休息室，該上班的上班，該下班的下班。

山田走在五個人的後面，八乙女在後面跟伊野尾講電台的事，有岡大貴在前面回頭問他朋友今天上線否。他胡亂跟有岡約了個時間，轉頭卻發現八乙女已經蹦到最前頭跟藪聊起了天。

「Yamada下次休息日一起出去吧？」

原來他醒着的啊，山田想。

「嚇死我了。怎麼突然邀請我？」

「誒，不是Yamada先遞朋友邀請給我的嗎？」

原來他真的醒着的啊，山田想。


End file.
